capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Leon Scott Kennedy
Leon S. Kennedy is a character from the Resident Evil survival horror games and the film Resident Evil: Degeneration. He is one of the two main characters in Resident Evil 2 and the protagonist of Resident Evil 4. During the events of Resident Evil 2, Leon is a rookie police officer who arrives in Raccoon City for his first day on the job, only to confront the T-Virus outbreak first-hand. Six years later in Resident Evil 4, Leon returns as a secret agent for the U.S. government, assigned to protect the President's family. He was voiced by Paul Haddad in Resident Evil 2 and Paul Mercier in Resident Evil 4. Leon returns again in the upcoming Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City. History Leon Scott Kennedy is one of the two leading characters featured in Resident Evil 2; the other being Claire Redfield. In the story, Leon is a recently-hired police officer for the Raccoon Police Department. He arrives late to Raccoon City on his first day of duty, already dressed in the armored R.P.D. uniform issued to him. He finds the town already overrun by zombies and encounters another living civilian, Claire. The two decide to seek refuge in the city's police station, as they attempt to escape the city alive. He maintains radio contact with Claire and is partnered with Ada Wong, an Asian woman claiming to be looking for her missing fiancee. His attempt to find an escape route leads to Umbrella's underground laboratory within the city, where he confronts several of Umbrella's mutant creatures, including a mutated William Birkin. Just prior to making his escape, Leon learns that Ada is actually a corporate spy sent to steal the T-Virus. However, Ada is fatally wounded and presumed dead, leaving Leon to escape the lab by himself along with Claire and Sherry Birkin. The epilogues of Resident Evil 3: Nemesis expand on Leon's fate following Resident Evil 2. After escaping the city, Claire set out on her own to search for her brother, while Leon and Sherry were approached by the U.S. Military, and Leon made an undisclosed deal with a representive of the U.S. Government. In Resident Evil Survivor, he is mentioned to be the one who sent the game's protagonist, Ark Thompson, to go undercover into Sheena Island (the game's setting). Likewise, in Code: Veronica, Claire gets in touch with Leon when she is trapped on Rockfort Island, and in turn, Leon relays her information to Chris Redfield. Leon's next game appearance depicts him as an "Anti-Umbrella" agent in Resident Evil Gaiden, a gaiden installment released for the Game Boy Color. In Gaiden Leon goes missing during a mission aboard the Umbrella cruiser Starlight. Barry Burton meets up with Leon and the two team up to take down a new type of Bio-Organic Weapon infesting the ship, and escape along with an orphaned girl named Lucia. The game's ending shows a close-up of Leon's neck bleeding green blood. None of the game's events are acknowledged anywhere else in the series. Leon would return as the protagonist of Resident Evil 4. The game revamps not only the established Resident Evil gameplay formula, but also the series' ongoing storyline. Set six years after the events of Resident Evil 2, Leon has since become an agent for the U.S. Government and is assigned to rescue the newly-elected President's daughter, Ashley Graham, who is being held in an undisclosed village in Europe. Her kidnappers turn out to be part of a religious cult known as the "Los Illuminados", which has taken control of the local villagers with a breed of parasites known as Las Plagas. Leon teams up once again with Ada Wong, who seeks to steal a sample of the parasites for her unknown employer, as well as with a Spaniard named Luis Sera, a former researcher for the cult. He also confronts Jack Krauser, a former acquaintance who disappeared two years prior to the events of the game and is now in league with the cult. Leon fulfills his mission by eliminating the cult leader, Osmund Saddler, and escaping the cult's island headquarters with Ashley Graham. Other Appearance Leon, Claire and a zombie cop are all unlockable characters in the Capcom game Trick'n Snowboarders. Trivia Leon seems to have met Kevin Ryman, but their relationship is never fully explained. Gallery Image:RE2Leon.png|''Resident Evil 2'' Image:RE2LeonSKennedy.png|''Resident Evil 2'' Image:RE2LeonAlternateCostumes.png|''Resident Evil 2'' Alternate Costumes Image:RE4Leon.png|''Resident Evil 4'' Image:LeonSKennedy.png|''Resident Evil 4'' Image:Biohazard4Leon.png|''Resident Evil 4'' Image:Leon.png|''Resident Evil 4'' Image:RE4LeonSpecialCostume.png|''Resident Evil 4'' Alternate Costume Image:ShinkiroLeon&Ada.png|''Leon'' and Ada Image:REDegenerationLeon.png|''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' Image:DegenerationLeon.png|''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' Image:REDarksideLeon3.png|''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' Image:REDarksideLeon.png|''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' Image:REDarksideLeon4.png|''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' Image:REDarksideLeon2.png|''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' Image:REDarksideLeonAltCostumes.png|''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' Alternate Costumes Image:HayatoGroup.png|All-Star Group (right) from Capcom Design Works Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Characters